


Forget where we are and fuck me

by capturethesunset



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Harry, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher Louis, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capturethesunset/pseuds/capturethesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Harry whispers and feels Louis shiver when he licks at his ear lobe,"I want you to do something for me."</p><p>"Yeah?" Louis' voice was a little deeper than normal. "What's that?"</p><p>"Want you to fuck me," Harry starts but is interrupted by Louis before he can continue. </p><p>"I've done that plenty of times, love." Louis replies dryly, getting a harsh bite to his cartilage.</p><p>"Shush. I want you to fuck me, but I want you to do it in the bathroom. Here, at school. Want you to take me out of class, take me to the bathroom and hold me up against the wall while you fuck me. Shit, it'd be so good, want it, will you do it for me, Lou, please?"</p><p>"Yeah. Yes, I'll do it for you, baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget where we are and fuck me

"Quiet down, you guys should be in your seats working on the assignment. Class is almost over, and it's due at the end of the hour." Mr. Tomlinson instructs firmly from his seat by the projector. Lounging in his spot on the left edge of the array of desks, Harry eyes his boyfriend- the teacher- of only a month with a sweet smile on his face, masking the not so sweet thoughts of Louis fucking him in the bathroom during class. It's something he's wanted since they started dating, haunting his dreams and causing him to wake up with a sticky mess in his pants like a fucking little boy. He doesn't really mind, though, the dreams are pretty realistic and have kept him sated for almost two weeks, but now he wanted the real thing. 

Harry taps his pencil against his desk, dirty thoughts still polluting his brain, until the bell shrieks the end of the hour, and doesn't move as all the students race out of the room. For a moment, Louis is too engaged in whatever he's working on, probably grading tests from another period, to notice there's still a certain student in the room. Harry scrutinizes him while he works, admiring the cute face he gets when he's fully concentrated- so unlike the expression he gets when he's fucking, much less dominating and much more adorable.

When Louis is still oblivious to his presence thirty seconds later, Harry gets up and saunters to the front of the room, coming to a stop behind Louis and resting his hands on his shoulders. Leaning down, he presses a kiss to Louis' neck then lines his mouth up with Louis' ear. 

"So," Harry whispers and feels Louis shiver when he licks at his ear lobe,"I want you to do something for me."

"Yeah?" Louis' voice was a little deeper than normal. "What's that?"

"Want you to fuck me," Harry starts but is interrupted by Louis before he can continue. 

"I've done that plenty of times, love." Louis replies dryly, getting a harsh bite to his cartilage.

"Shush. I want you to fuck me, but I want you to do it in the bathroom. Here, at school. Want you to take me out of class, take me to the bathroom and hold me up against the wall while you fuck me. Shit, it'd be so good, want it, will you do it for me, Lou, please?"

Louis takes a moment to let it all sink in and decipher whether or not it's something that he actually wants, when suddenly it's all he's thinking about. 

"Yeah. Yes, I'll do it for you, baby."

Louis can feel Harry's smile against his ear and it tickles like hell when Harry whispers 'Good' straight into his ear. Harry walks out briskly- calling out 'Tomorrow, kay?'- leaving Louis with two more classes to hide his erection from.

***  
Arriving home, Harry spares an instinctive greeting to his mother before bounding his way up the stairs and down the hall to his room. As soon as the door shuts he's pulling at his own uniform, throwing them elsewhere and laying on his queen size bed once he's naked, grabbing his cock- which was hard from thinking about Louis fucking him at school- once he was comfortable. 

Harry rubs himself to an orgasm quickly, hopping in the shower right after. Halfway through his shower he has to turn the water cold, to prevent him from getting hard again- he's a teenaged boy, really, what can you expect. He got out, drys himself with a soft blue towel and only dresses in his favorite sweats to work on the various homework he had been assigned that day. 

At around seven thirty his mother calls him down to dinner, so he throws on a black v-neck before rambling down to the dining room. 

Annes expression when she sees him is tinted with concern. 

"Harry, you seemed a but rushed to get to your room, is everything alright?" 

"Yeah mum, I just had a bit of school work that I wanted to get done, s'all." He smiles, leaning to press a kiss on her forehead. 

Harry eats, spacing out and jumping back to reality when someone try's to talk to him multiple times. He attempts to escape to his room right when it was possible but his mom stops him, with the same worried look as before.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit off.."

"M'fine mum, just gonna go to bed, I've got a test tomorrow, don't wanna be falling asleep in the middle of it." Harry's not lying, he really does have a test tomorrow, but he wants to sleep so tomorrow can come faster and Louis can fuck him in the bathroom. 

"Okay, love, sleep well. I love you." Anne hugs him. 

"Love you too." Harry hugs her and then advances to the upstairs bathroom, brushing his teeth. Going to his room, he proceeded to get ready for bed by stripping to his boxers and plopping himself on his soft mattress, on top of the covers. Harry maneuvers his body to get the covers over him, sighing in content when he's finally situated.

For a while he lays awake, thinking of the next day, trying to think of anything that could go wrong. He does think of something, setting his alarm clock an hour early- thanking god that he's going to bed earlier than normal- so he could work it out then. 

Not surprisingly, he dreams of it again, but his alarm goes off before the dream makes him come in his sleep- which is kind of fortunate, for what he is going to do. When he finally comes to, he registers the fact that he's rutting against the pillow he had cuddled with in the night. Slowly he stops his hips from moving anymore, clicking off the annoying alarm, palming himself while he wakes up a bit more. Once he doesn't feel like he's going to fall back asleep again, he opens his eyes to the still dark room and gets up, walks to the door and turns on the light. He then kneels near his bed, feeling under it until he finds the still unopened bottle of lube Louis so kindly provided him with. Really, he was being paranoid when he stashed it under his bed, but Gemma is nosy just like any other sister, and he didn't want to go through the embarrassment of explaining why he has lube.

Harry grasps the bottle, straightening his spine and hurriedly taking the plastic around the cap. He tosses the plastic behind him, not caring where it ends up, and gets back on the bed, bottle still in hand. Laying on his back, he tugs his boxers off. He reaches between his legs, but then decides that he'd rather be on his knees. But, getting in the position, Harry feels quite uncomfortable, so he gets on all fours and outstretches an arm back experimentally. Finding it comfortable enough, he lowers to his elbows and puts some lube on three fingers of his right hand, not straightening his left arm again before finding his hole with his middle fingertip. He lets his head droop as he wiggles the digit in. The fiery burn only lasts about thirty seconds, then it fades enough that he's able to thrust it without it hurting. 

Harry adds a second digit probably too soon, but he needs to get this done, but the one finger was starting to feel like not enough. He scissors his fingers and quickly puts a third inside, trying to open himself up enough that after a few hours he'll still be open enough for Louis. 

"Fuck." Harry whimpers, suddenly remembering about what Louis' going to do. He's going to fuck him, in a schools bathroom. A whine leaves Harry's mouth, and he moves his fingers faster, working himself into a pleasure-crazed frenzy. Heat is spiking up his spine, his back arching and then relaxing only for it to arch again when his fingers get really close to his prostate. "Oh g-god, Louis, fuck," With his breathing coming in hard pants, he's starting to feel lightheaded but he can't stop and let himself come down, he needs to get off before he's late for school, but accompanied by his digits pumping faster and faster inside himself that won't be much of a problem. 

The whimpers won't stop, and Harry knows that he needs to be quiet, otherwise his family might wake up and walk in, so with his unoccupied arm he's bunching up a pillow under his head, burying his face in it to muffle his noises. That succeeds in not only dulling the sounds but making it impossible to breath as freely as normal and that, that's actually nudging him closer to his orgasm. He needs something more, his fingers can't go any faster, and they can't quite reach his prostate from this angle, they just tease right around it and it's making him crazy.

To get a hand on his cock, he takes the arm holding himself up and reaches under his body, leaving his face smooshed to the pillow but it's worth it once his hand wraps around his cock. The flick of his wrist and the insistence of his fingers in his hole brings him over the edge, panting and whimpering as he spurts into his fist.

***

Before Louis' class starts, Harry sits in the seat next to Niall, being loud and obnoxious with nerves and excitement- but also with purpose; there needs to be a reason Louis pulls Harry out of class. 

It's finally going to happen. 

Louis seems a bit off, looking around like he's being watched.

When the bell rings, Louis starts the class, handing out an assignment for them to complete silently, all the while Harry is talking to Niall and tapping on his desk with a pen. 

"Harry." Louis says expectantly. 

Harry stops talking for a minute, but resumes his story he was telling Niall. 

"Harry, this is your second warning."

Harry goes quiet

But then he starts humming tunelessly, loud enough for Louis to hear. 

"Go out to the hall." 

He walks out of the room, sure to make himself look like a class clown trying to get the class to laugh just one more time before he's sent the office. He smiles like all is well, swings his arms at his sides and puts a jump in his step. Well, he doesn't really have to try to do any of those things- he's really excited for Louis to fuck him in the bathroom. 

The bathroom is fairly close to Louis' classroom, so by the time Louis' coming into the hallway, Harry's already in the bathroom, checking to see if anyone's in there. There's a brown haired boy at the sinks, drying off his hands, but he'll be out soon enough. Harry goes into a stall and takes a quick piss anyway, to make it appear normal. When he's pissed, he dabs the head with toilet paper and flushes. Then, he gropes his dick until he's fully hard.

By that time he's sure the brown haired boy is gone, and Louis should have been in there already. 

"Haz."

Harry unlocks the door and pulls Louis in, kissing hard on the lips. 

"We've only fifteen minutes- or less- until we need to be back, so-" 

"So get it in already."

Louis chuckles, pushing Harry on the stall door, crowding around him and whispering, "You want me to fuck you against the wall," he bites at Harry's bottom lip, "or should I sit on the toilet and make you ride me, huh?" Louis sucks it into his mouth and runs his tongue along it. 

"Wall."

Louis undoes his trousers just enough to pull his cock out and tugs at Harry's so his arse is out. 

"Jump." Harry does, and wraps his legs around Louis hips. It takes a bit of fumbling and almost dropping Harry, but Louis maneuvers them so the back of Harry's knees are hooked on his elbows. Harry holds on tight to his neck. "The lube's in my back pocket can you reach it?" Harry nods, slumping awkwardly to pat Louis' pockets, locating and retrieving the small tube. Opening it, he pours some on Louis cock straight away, rubbing it around with the other hand. He takes a hold of the base and levels it which his hole, about to lower his hips on it when Louis speaks up. "What about opening you up, babe?"

"Already done." He pushes down, accidentally dropping more than he intended and it results in half of Louis slipping inside. 

"Before I came in?" Louis asks, breathless and still confused, thrusting in shallowly. 

"No, you idiot, I woke up early to do it. Fuck." Harry forces himself down to get Louis completely enveloped in him. 

"Smart of you." Louis says, more to end the conversation than anything, and starts pulling back a little bit to prod himself back in. Harry sighs, leaning his head on the wall. 

Louis fucks into him gradually, picking up speed. Harry removes one hand from Louis' neck to cover his mouth and dampen his noises, little releases of breath like it's getting punched out of him every time Louis screws into him. The way Harry's dick is confined in his pants is less than comfortable, and he needs to get a hand on himself so he fumbles with his zipper until he can draw his dick out, fisting at it before it's even fully free. 

Louis angles his hips to better hit Harry's prostate, and when he gets the perfect angle Harry bites on his hand once again to deaden his moans, other hand still working over his cock and in the back of his mind he's thinking that they've gotta hurry up and come so he croaks around his hand, "Harder, Lou," but he doubts Louis understands so he takes his hand out of his mouth and repeats it. 

The thrusts slow a tiny bit in favor of going harder, sweat starting to accumulate on Louis' cheeks at the exertion. He can feel heat gathering in his stomach, a ball of fire inside his body ready to explode at any moment, but he won't come until Harry has. 

"Come on baby, come."

Harry whimpers, moving his hand faster, back arching he spills into his fist. "Lou," he gasps. Harry brings Louis closer to meet his lips for a kiss, Harry more beat than Louis' frantic licking and biting. Harry clenches around his cock to boost him over the precipice of his orgasm. Louis groans his name and thrusts one more time before coming hot and sticky inside Harry. 

He pulls out, standing there for a short time so both of them can rest and steady their breathing. 

Harry smiles goofily from where he's lolling his head back. 

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime."


End file.
